


Yellow

by absolute_walnut



Series: Rainbow of feels [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Colors, Feels, Poetry, colors as feelings, feel good, happy poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_walnut/pseuds/absolute_walnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some feel-good poetry. References to relationships, friendship and growing old together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

Your nose crinkles  
Whenever you beam.   
The stars in your eyes  
Brush away my lost dreams. 

You're manny old tales,  
Whole galaxies!  
You fill my cracks  
So stay with me, please. 

For I've been broke  
And you are my glue.  
I only hope  
That I've fixed you, too. 

You'll laugh when we're old  
And point out my wrinkles,  
But I'll laugh with you,  
And your nose will crinkle

**Author's Note:**

> It's cheesy, I know, but I really like this one. Starting in on my feel-good stuff. The next one's gonna be feel-good too. Got a problem with that? Leave a comment. Like the sound of that? Leave a comment. Don't give a frick? Leave a comment anyway.


End file.
